


Up To Something 2: This Time They Wear Hats by skellerbvvt

by Fangirl Productions (Rhea)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Fangirl%20Productions
Summary: Jack gets some literary help. Ianto gets ogled. Tosh gets a sunhat. Slightly Dark Crack.





	Up To Something 2: This Time They Wear Hats by skellerbvvt

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so first a small preface to explain this project. I have this great group of friends, in the past when we've gotten together we've read fanfic (generally crackfic to be precise) aloud and found it hilarious. It was then suggested that we record our endeavors thus Fangirl Productions was born.
> 
> These are largely unedited recordings (except for when, we stopped for the telephone to ring, or what have you, those pauses are edited out as possible) so all verbal-typos are intact, with all the laughing included. So it's part one part comedy/gag reel, one part laughter, and one part stories you know and love.  
> Originally posted on LJ prior to 2013

**Fic** : [Up To Something 2: This Time They Wear Hats by skellerbvvt](http://skellerbvvt.livejournal.com/30355.html)  
**Length** : 0:28:01  
Download link: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/reup%20fan/Up%20To%20Something%202_%20This%20Time%20They%20Wear%20Hats.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
